


when you think about it, being alive is pretty cool

by silksoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, anyways kwans edit he made for hansol was cute and well, enjoy this, i thought of writing smt cute, resonance by home is recreational bop i bet vern listens to it w his vaporwave aesthetic ass, seungkwan’s kinda stupid, they be drinking lean together and i got this idea, vaporwave is the vibe here, yall know hansol’s new instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksoo/pseuds/silksoo
Summary: it’s late and seungkwan knows hansol has weird taste, but not as weird as some purple liquid being poured into a cup of sprite by said male.(basically me getting ideas from hansol’s new ig)





	when you think about it, being alive is pretty cool

**Author's Note:**

> hello enjoy this shit i made in like an hour and a half lmao hansol’s new ig is like my favorite thing. and seungkwan’s so weirded out by it LMAO ITS AN AESTHETIC YOU BLOCKHEAD. anyways hansol prolly listens to vaporwave like it ain’t some fat meme and i respect that. seungkwan doesn’t really know what hansol’s weird aesthetic is and its kinda cute. anyways take this ugly thing. enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> also here’s [resonance.](https://youtu.be/8GW6sLrK40k) i recommend listening to it while reading!!

 

 

 

“what the fuck are you doing?”

 

boo seungkwan squinted at the sight of hansol chwe taking a small bottle of something in his pocket out.

 

“something.”

 

seungkwan watched the boy sit criss-cross on his bed as he pulled their two empty styrofoam cups toward himself. seungkwan breathed in the stuffy air of the younger boy’s room, mind losing itself in watching hansol do something he never specified as to what it was. seungkwan’s eyes felt heavy for a moment, his sclera a wonderful tint of red from their previous activities.

 

“what is that?” seungkwan asked another question, and the brown haired male ignored for a bit as he poured his two liter bottle of sprite into the two cups. seungkwan thought the sprite was just for beverage purposes, but hansol had a few other things in mind. the older blinked, suddenly looking for a window to open at how suffocating the room was feeling.

 

“something you need to try,” seungkwan didn’t know how or why the clear carbonated drink started to turn purple, but it did when hansol poured a bit of that liquid from the weird bottle into the drink.

 

god, he was so fucking high.

 

“hansollie,” he pouted, crawling over to hansol with a clouded head. “what are you saying?”

 

“try this.”

 

seungkwan slowly looked down at the purple drink, mind swirling. a song from hansol’s nostalgic playlist played in the background, giving the other boy’s room a certain vibe the older boy didn’t mind. the drink smelled sweet, and he couldn’t remember if hansol put something extra in it or not. he probably did.

 

“what is it?” the blonde asked again, looking up at hansol as if scared to try it. sure, he may have trusted hansol with his entire heart and soul, but he didn’t know how much of a person the brunet was when high off of marijuana and a few other things the boy couldn’t remember.

 

“ _lean_ , boo. try it, it’s good.” hansol nudged the carbonated drink towards seungkwan, and he accepted it hesitantly. when he looked up again, hansol had gulped about half of his own down. seungkwan watched the younger boy’s adam’s apple drop as he drank the mystery drink, and that made it even more convincing for seungkwan to try it.

 

“you know i wouldn’t want to possibly hurt you.” hansol said it like it was obvious, seungkwan biting his lip in response. “just this one time, kwannie.”

 

seungkwan stared at the drink for a while, swearing he could see shapes moving in and out of it. he let out a nervous giggle, looking up to see hansol smiling a heart stopping smile at him. seungkwan made a humming noise, slowly tipping his head back and bringing the white cup to his lips. he let the cold and slightly fizzy liquid go through his mouth and down his throat, tasting the artificial grape flavor of something he could identify as _medicine_. it masked the lemon/limey flavor of the sprite easily, and even more so the hard candy hansol had inserted while the older wasn’t looking. it wasn’t a necessarily bad taste, but it was a whole lot of sweet and satisfying.

 

“so... how is it?” hansol asked expectantly, watching seungkwan with amused (and admiring) eyes as the boy let his head fall back forward to meet hansol’s face. he had this sort of funny look on his face, and hansol wanted to laugh. the boy couldn’t be completely high already. they had been coming down from their highs earlier before hansol began making his concoction. maybe he supposed seungkwan was less immune to it. yeah, that option. he could tell seungkwan could get higher than a kite in seconds.

 

“good.” was all seungkwan replied with before downing the rest of his drink. hansol actually did let out a laugh, smiling for the boy he sometimes liked to call precious. _only_ _on_ _special_ _occasions_ , _though_.

 

a few minutes passed of some retro tune ,seungkwan would’ve guessed, playing from hansol’s speaker. the lights were slightly dimmed in the younger’s room, so the shadows casting over their faces and bodies really covered how contrasting the two actually were. hansol was wearing mostly black, some old graphic tee carelessly tucked into his dark grey sweatpants. his brown hair was resting on his forehead, long and needing of a haircut. his wrist had some small tattoo on it, one he’d done himself with a shitty stick and poke tutorial he found on the internet. the tattoo was of a cassette tape, and it didn’t really make sense to seungkwan.

 

it shouldn’t have anyway, because seungkwan was quite the opposite. he was wearing a size too large cream pullover, hair a light blonde and jeans that hugged his legs just right. light wash, he may add. the teen had been offered a tattoo by hansol, but he had the excuse that his parents would kill him if they found it. they’d already agreed to letting seungkwan date a guy like hansol, so a tattoo was pushing it a little.

 

back to reality, seungkwan felt high as shit by now. whatever hansol gave him (he couldn’t remember), was doing him a whole lot. not that he minded, because he suddenly broke the silence to ask hansol to kiss him.

 

not much surprise from that, and hansol nodded with an irritatingly smug smile, gesturing for seungkwan to get closer to him. the older did so, so close that their noses brushed against each other. their breaths stopped for a moment, both of them looking into each other’s eyes. hansol just had to note how pretty seungkwan’s brown eyes were before taking the boy’s soft lips into his own.

 

hansol’s hand was suddenly on seungkwan’s jaw, leading the kiss with his back to the wall. he just remembered how he placed a pillow behind his back to make it more comfortable, and he thanked himself for doing it because seungkwan was trying to sit on his lap.

 

 

seungkwan felt his heart beat quickly as they kissed. hansol tasted like grape candy and a little bit of smoke, but it was still hansol. seungkwan decided that this was the only thing he could be addicted to, hansol’s kissing. he then felt himself climb into the brunet’s lap, securing his legs around hansol’s waist as he kissed him. hansol’s tongue swiped under seungkwan’s lip for entry, and the shorter let him do it with ease.

 

their tongues danced and the sound of _resonance_ by home playing in the background seemed to get louder. not that seungkwan minded, it just added to the mood of the room overall. seungkwan then felt hansol’s warming hands on his hips, one of them sliding up his sweater to touch the coolness of seungkwan’s skin. the older smiled a little in the kiss, whimpering slightly at how hansol pinched the skin teasingly.

 

it wasn’t surprising for the two of them to run out of breath, losing time of how long they kissed or when they would stop. as seungkwan felt his lungs about to burst, hansol moved his lips down to the older’s soft neck. seungkwan breathed out in a stressed sigh, straining his neck for hansol to kiss with wet lips until he felt the younger bite softly on one spot that got seungkwan slightly mewling. just slightly. it was because he was high, and his mind was clouded with hansol’s music in his ears.

 

it was when hansol let go that made seungkwan almost come back to reality, only that everything was just foggy except for the fact that he’d just kissed chwe hansol like he hadn’t in years. the seventeen year old looked at him, seeing how seungkwan’s eyes were glassy and so were his plump lips. his cheeks dusted a perfect pink that made hansol want to squish them. when seungkwan blushed even more when hansol lazily laughed (a beautiful sound, not to mention) hansol did just have to look up and pinch the boy’s cheeks.

 

“you’re so cute when you’re high,” hansol said with a little rasp in his voice, and it only made seungkwan feel warmer.

 

“shut up, you shouldn’t have given me that purple shit.” seungkwan smiled anyway, shamelessly loving the attention he received from hansol.

 

“but honestly, if you’re going to kiss me like _that_ when i give you lean, i might as well get you like this all the time.” hansol shifted seungkwan in his seat, startling the older boy a little.

 

“i don’t think so, chwe. you’re going to have try a little harder next time.” seungkwan tried to play along, but it only got hansol smirking harder and bigger.

 

“sorry, little boo. but as far as i know, you’re the one who got shy after kissing me like you _wanted_ me.”

 

“well, what if i do?”

 

“then i might just have to beat that little ass of yours.” hansol replied one last time before picking seungkwan up and climbing on top of him after throwing him to a different spot on the bed. the blonde boy was caught off guard, yelping when hansol suddenly changed their position.

 

“awe, scared, little boo?” hansol smiled, loving the embarrassed and annoyed look on seungkwan’s face. it was when seungkwan suddenly took both his hands behind hansol’s nape and forcefully pulled him into a heated kiss that got hansol stunned from the older boy’s actions. _it_ _was_ _probably_ _the_ _drugs_. when they let go, hansol was looking at him with a surprised eye.

 

“is that enough to get you to stop?” seungkwan asked agitatedly, and hansol couldn’t help but take the bait for now. when seungkwan was just so beautiful under him.

 

“fine, but only this once.” hansol whispered, leaning down to kiss the boy below him once again. “and only because i know you enjoyed that lean.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> heyhey you just reached the end congrats!! i plan on making more svt one shots bc i love my boys n it’s prolly gonna be a jigyu aka my lovely babies. i’ll see y’all later but im gonna go to sleep. gn loves!! <3


End file.
